


I will love you till the end of time

by Travis_Crux



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: It seemed like everything happened within a flash of a second, the crash of the glass, the threatening. It happened so quick that neither did Harvey register it happening nor did he go after Mike.Mike Ross had taken a beer bottle and hit it on top of Kyle Durant's head in the middle of a restaurant.Everyone present in the restaurant had been momentarily taken back at the event. The employees of Pearson Hardman just stared at one another in shock while Louis rushed to Durant's side to assure medical treatment."Your puppy, right?" Jessica verified, clearly aware of what Mike had just brought upon himself.Looking at her with worried eyes, he nodded his head. "Yes, he is.""Any reason why he-""-I have no clue, Jessica.""Then get a clue, Harvey." She commanded him with a vicious glare prompting him to move.





	I will love you till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on _Blue Jeans_ by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> **Warnings : Violence**

The scintillation of the glasses was visible through the golden glow of the lights through the restaurant. The ambience of soft light spread across the dark mahogany wood of the bar centred with aureate radiance, shimmering away to give way for tables arranged in alignment. The glow continued to blow over until the extremity of the horizon of little water features accompanying the exquisite view of uptown New York. Beautiful yet straining. 

Mike couldn't bother to even look at the name of the lovely place where the associate had decided to host her rookie dinner. Grace Mitchell had taken a step further to assure her rookie dinner was nothing short of perfection. Evidently enthusiastic over proving herself, she took every opportunity she took to prove herself and Mike was appreciative of it. She seemed decent and was definitely a light year better than all the other associates combined. But that didn't qualify as important to Mike, he came because he really wanted a break from the Payton briefs which Harvey had generously screamed at him for.

Harvey.

That was another problem. Except for the fact he was the solution to the problem too. He was the most strange mystery he had met in his life. He was like an open book with the most muddled crosswords in it and regardless of how much of a genius Mike was, he couldn't solve it. What he could do was embrace him for the conundrum he was and Mike had gone so far in doing just that, that the embrace had head so far he was a tongue slip away from love. 

It was eerie that Harvey was physically present alongside Jessica for the rookie dinner. Many dinners took place through Pearson Hardman and overseeing the managing partner was a rarity, Harvey would come on the basis of his mood swings but Jessica was almost absent all the time.

"Are you done with the Payton briefs?" Rachel hopped on to a seat beside him. 

"Kind of," Mike sighed, "I'm going back to the office after this."

"Are you for real?!" She questioned.

"I forgot my bag there, I need to make sure the briefs are ready by Monday." 

"Damn right, you must." Harvey's voice resonated. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned towards his boss, "Of course, Your Highness."

"I don't want you costing us millions," Harvey _gently_ reminded him.

"Yes." 

That was all Harvey said before moving away to talk to Jessica, leaving Mike to Rachel's company.

"He seemed annoyed."

"Don't ask me," Mike muttered taking a sip from the bottle of beer which was seated before him. "He has been that way the entire week."

"Unbecoming of him to be that way," Rachel commented. "What'd you do?"

"Why does everyone assume-" he questioned her, exasperated, "I didn't do anything, he is just on his mood swings!"

"Whoa whoa," Rachel held her hands up in defence, "I didn't mean to push you. Sorry."

Sighing, Mike turned his azures towards Rachel and gave an apologetic smile, "I am sorry. I've just been upset the entire day and it has been a terrible week with him and other stuff."

Rachel's eyebrows narrowed and she gently placed her hand over Mike's, "Hey, what's wrong, Mike? What other stuff? Is someone bothering you?"

_Yeah, Dana Scott. The bitch really needs to keep her claws to herself. And the fact that I'm in love with my boss._

"It's just-" he let go of another sigh and looked at Rachel, "a bit of stress really."

"Are you sure?" She inquired, her voice dripping with concern. 

Before Mike articulated an answer, a hand draped itself around his shoulder, "Mikey!" Kyle's voice ran through, "looks like you and our favourite paralegal are having fun times."

It was evident that Kyle was at the least tipsy if not completely drunk.

"Kyle. Get off me and go sleep off your alcohol." Mike shook his arm away. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, affronted with the recommendation. "I'm not drunk. Just tipsy enough to tell the truth."

If God or whatever entity decided that this was a convenient time to test his patience, they were fucking wrong because he was very close to losing his cool.

"Go home, Kyle."

"You think you're really good huh? When you're not busy sucking your boss off, you're making out with this paralegal here?!" Kyle muttered, 

The fact that he was doing this to test Mike's patience or Kyle generally grew cockier under the influence of alcohol, the blond did not know.

"You know now I think of it," Kyle mused, "I think that's how Harvey slept his way up too. Fucking his mentor. Is that the common thing? Fucking your way to the top? Is he any good?"

"Kyle, shut up." Mike warned, his hand slipping away from Rachel's and tightening around the body of the bottle filled with beer.

"See, you're always acting like his bitch, do you think he did it-"

Kyle wasn't allowed to complete his sentence. A loud shattering sound was heard. Glass shards flew out on the floor with beer leaking down Kyle's shirt collar, as the other pieces of glass remained stuck in his hair strands.

_Mike Ross had taken a beer bottle and hit it on top of Kyle Durant's head in the middle of a restaurant. _

The blond didn't pause just with that, he landed a punch right on his jaw, nailing him towards the bar stool. "Now you listen to me you brainless walnut! He is twice the man your neurons could even formulate to be, so fucking shove your opinion where it belongs, in the trash."

Pushing him away, Mike didn't pause for a minute to see who was looking at him and didn't care about who wasn't, he just walked out of the entire establishment without a second thought.

* * *

Harvey wasn't even sure why he was here. He didn't do rookie dinners. Hell, he didn't do anything with any associate whose name didn't end with 'Ross'. But he had been dreading coming to work because of that name. Mike. His Mike. And how that sounded sane even to his overly rational brain was something he did not know.

It had been a week almost since Mike had walked in on him and Scottie. The fact that nothing had actually happened between the two of them but it seemed like something did to Mike pissed him off even more. Mike hadn't asked a word about the encounter and Harvey didn't bother to bring it up but the fact that it unknowingly bothered both of them was evident.

Mike had been extensively skittish through the week, avoiding Harvey like he was the one who started the black plague. And Harvey let him. 

What could he even tell the associate? Why are you not giving me your complete undivided attention after you saw me with my ex? 

That wouldn't work. So he tried it the _Harvey_ way. And that involved grilling the man even more than he was usually accustomed to. Not to mention that it backfired quite spectacularly when Mike resorted to ignore him and clip his answers to exactly what was needed. 

Harvey wanted Mike and the hurt which was evident in his eyes when he walked in upon them assured that he wanted the man too. But everything was playing out in the direction completely contrary to what he wanted and at this point, he was feeling like an idiot. Which is why out of desperation, he had attended the rookie dinner. Jessica and he were supposed to meet with a client but since the woman bailed on the two lawyers, Harvey redirected them there. And even if Harvey wasn't given importance to, Jessica's presence certainly was imposing. 

As the idle conversation continued between the occupants, Harvey drank down another glass of wine when he noticed the Durant kid approaching Mike near the bar. 

It seemed like everything happened within a flash of a second, the crash of the glass, the threatening. It happened so quick that neither did Harvey register it happening nor did he go after Mike.

_Mike Ross had taken a beer bottle and hit it on top of Kyle Durant's head in the middle of a restaurant. _

Everyone present in the restaurant had been momentarily taken back at the event. The employees of Pearson Hardman just stared at one another in shock while Louis rushed to Durant's side to assure medical treatment. 

"Your puppy, right?" Jessica verified, clearly aware of what Mike had just brought upon himself. 

Looking at her with worried eyes, he nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

"Any reason why he-"

"-I have no clue, Jessica."

"Then get a clue, Harvey." She commanded him with a vicious glare prompting him to move.

Running out of the restaurant, Harvey made his way to call upon a cab on noticing the fact that Mike was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Mister Specter!" A feminine voice called out for him, halting his actions.

Rachel. 

"Mister Specter," she began, her breath heavy, "Mike-"

"-is going to get fired until he had a justified reason for that debacle."

"He did!" She exclaimed. "He was defending Miss Pearson and you."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harvey actually paused for a moment to interrogate, "What do you mean?"

"Kyle was slandering you and Miss Pearson, implicating," Rachel paused, distinctly showing the discomfort on her face, "stuff, like real demeaning stuff."

"I'll see what I can do," Harvey told her, nodding his head.

* * *

Mike had returned to Pearson Hardman and retrieved his bag and had ridden back home. At least the ride back home didn't make him feel like he just punched a fellow associate and was going to be fired for it.

If Harvey was going to indeed kick him out of his job then he could at least perfect these last briefs. 

Mike couldn't tolerate the fact he was going to lose everything he worked so fucking hard for so fucking quickly. And all of this because he couldn't keep his temper in check. Regardless of how patient he seemed sometimes, he did lose it and this time it just cost him his job.

Pausing before his building, he lifted up his bike and moved to his _shoebox_ apartment. Mike shook his head at the adjective chosen by his boss, as he climbed the staircase. He really did not want to leave him.

Which was probably why his boss was standing before his apartment door.

"If you want to fire me you could've left a text." Mike pulled back up his facade, "Didn't have to drag yourself here."

"Why did you do that?" Harvey questioned him without beating around the bush. 

Mike ignored him and made way to his door. Just because he did something reckless it did not validate his actions for the past week.

"None of your business." 

"You're my associate. You're a reflection of me-"

"-cut the bullshit, Harvey," Mike cut him and meandered into his shoebox. "If I am your reflection then is this the way you take care of yourself?!"

Harvey was taken back with the sudden burst of annoyance from Mike but followed him into his apartment nonetheless.

"Mike." He enunciated his name and held his shoulders firmly, "What happened?"

Mike's eyes were forced to stare down into his browns. Harvey's eyes were always an anchor for him, not in the way the man had gestured Trevor to be but in the manner that it got him stability. It gave him a middle ground between exertion and uselessness like the eye of a storm, the weakest and the strengthened part of the hurricane. 

"Tell me." Harvey repeated with more force this time. "What's wrong."

Mike's eyes deflected from Harvey's in resistance to the answering. 

"God damn it! Tell me!" Harvey shouted at him. 

"I fucking hate Dana Scott, okay?!" He shouted at the top of his voice. 

Harvey's eyebrows narrowed. That was not the answer he was expecting. 

"She's a bitch. She's annoying. She fucking uses you." Mike continued on and pulled Harvey by the collar. "And you fucking don't-"

"How's Scottie related to any of this?" He questioned him.

Mike let go of him and chuckled at the dense nature of the apparent people reader. Rolling his eyes, he paced back. 

"You're unbelievable," Mike muttered, looking at him. 

"Mike, I do not understand. What-"

"I love you!" Mike howled back at him. "I fall for you every time I fucking look at you and," he took a deep breath, gulping, " and you don't every time."

Harvey wasn't expecting this. Hell, he did not even deduce this to be the consequences of the night. But in no manner did it mean he couldn't manage this situation. 

Treading towards Mike, Harvey's arm reached out and draped itself around his waist and didn't take another moment to crush his lips against Mike's. 

To Mike, that kiss felt like rain had arrived after a prolonged drought. It was everything he imagined kissing Harvey to be. The intensity with which his lips pursed against his own was vehement. The dominance it exuded as Harvey's lips were melting against his own was phenomenal and just as he was beginning to reciprocate when he pulled away. 

"Is that proof enough that you suck at reading people?" 

Pushing Harvey against the wall, he slammed his lips against him with a more enthusiastic fervour while he muttered in between the kissing, "I need more. Much more."

The shredding of clothes and the feel of skin against skin made him feel elated. Passion was thrumming his veins while they pounced on one another. 

After the entire act concluded, Mike lay in Harvey's arms quietly enjoying the silence until the man broke it. "What did Kyle tell you?"

"That's your idea of pillow talk?" Mike asked him incredulously.

Sighing at his antics but obviously charmed by it, Harvey looked at him and kissed his forehead, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably because you were running around being a dementor in Hogwarts working alongside Lord Voldemort."

"Harry Potter?" He questioned sceptically at his choice, "Really?"

"I was telling Scottie that I didn't want anything to do with her," Harvey added on after his scepticism.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't wanna lose a chance with someone I genuinely want and need in my life."

Smiling at him, he pecked his cheek and buried himself into his chest. 

"Kyle was bad-mouthing Jessica and you." He murmured. 

"And that's why you broke a bottle on his head?"

"He said I was just like you," Mike reiterated, "a bitch who fucked their way to the top."

"And what'd you say for that?"

"Said you're twice the man he could ever try to be." 

Harvey did not respond to his associate just silently kissed him in response.

"You're not getting fired and I'm not going to leave you." He assured him. "We'll get through this."

"Together?"

"Always together."


End file.
